


30 days of Birdflash

by Blake_Shiron



Series: Born to Love you [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 13,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Shiron/pseuds/Blake_Shiron
Summary: Let's follow Dick and Wally on their 30 days filled with misadventures and shenanigans.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Wally West, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Born to Love you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656985
Comments: 25
Kudos: 128





	1. 01. A selfie together

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Dick is 12 and Wally is 14.

A warmth enveloping him was the first thing that Dick noticed when he began to wake up. Slowly opening his eyes, he glanced beside him to see someone hugging him close. Dick was startled at first before he remembered that it was Wally who was hugging him.   
Thinking back he remembered that he and Alfred had finally convinced Bruce to let Wally stay over the weekend at the manor, over what Wally, of course, was ecstatic about and excited to spend the entire weekend with his best friend. 

They played games, ate snacks and had various shenanigans before they called quits for the night and went to bed. Originally, Wally was supposed to sleep on an extra mattress on the floor that was laying besides Dick’s bed unused, but Wally was too tired to move and Dick didn’t mind to share his bed with his best friend.  
He loved to have someone besides him when he slept, it made it easier for him to fall asleep. Dick could not remember the last time he slept this well. 

The ebony, deciding that he had enough from just laying down (even though it was unbelievable comfortable being), sat up and tried to get out of bed, but a certain redhead refused to let go and only pulled the younger boy closer.

Dick groaned. He knew this wouldn’t be easy. “Wally, let go of me.”, he gently said, trying to pry the arms around his waist off of him. And as expected, the speedsters reply was to grumble and bury his head deeper into Dick’s torso.   
Rolling his eyes, the bird chose to ignore Wally, moving to the edge of the bed and stand up. Wally, who was still clinging to Dick, began to really wake up. “Duuuude, sleeep.” Wally whine, Dick huffed at the redhead. “I slept enough, maybe you should also get up so we can spend can do something else than just lazying around.”  
Wally looked up at the ebony. “Like what?”, he challenged. Dick grabbed his phone from the nightstand and smirked down at Wally. “Oh, you know. Playing games, baking, watching movies, making out, pranking-” “WHAT!?!” Wally’s face was bright red when his words sank in and let go of Dick in his surprise, faceplanting on the floor.

Now free from the older boys clutches, Dick walked a few steps forward and held his phone up. “Like I said. Playing, baking, movies, pranking.”, Dick listed off, internally laughing. “That was not what you just said!”, Wally, looking up at the younger boy before burying his head in his arms. Dick gave his iconic crackle before snapping a photo.

Walking back to the bed and pulling the redhead back to his feet, Dick showed Wally the selfie. “A sleepover to remember. This will so go into the scrapbook.” Wally growled and leaped at Dick. “Dude, delete the- wait, you have a scrapbook?”, asked Wally, stooping his attempts of getting the phone out of Dick's hands and startled at the new information.

His answer was crackling and a pillow to his face.


	2. 02. Sharing a milkshake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick is 13 and Wally is 15.

On a hot summer day, what do you do?  
Well, a certain bird and speedster decided to spend the day together, mess around and hang out. They currently were sitting in a Café and waiting for their orders.

“Come on, KF.” whined the raven-haired boy. “No, Dude! You know how we speedsters are about our food”, exclaimed the redhead back. Pouting, Dick crossed his arms over his chest, puffing it. “You shared food with me before, so what’s the deal now?”  
Suppressing the oncoming blush, Wally pulled his milkshake protectively closer to himself. “Then was then, now is now. I just don’t want to share with you my drink!”, defended Wally. ‘And I don’t want to share an indirect kiss with you, because my feelings are complicated enough as they are.’

Dick rolled his eyes and sulked at being rejected by his best friend before an idea came to his mind. “Well~”, sang Dick, slowly moving his stool closer to Wally’s, while grabbing something from the tablet that was brought with the milkshake. Wally didn’t spend any attention on that, more so on the fact of how close the bird was getting to his face. “I’m getting a taste one-way or another,” Dick said in a deep voice, making Wally gulp.  
Dick leaned closer and closer, before catching Wally completely off guard, shoving him back and sticking another straw into the drink. “HEY!” Wally pushed the offending arm away from him. “So totally not fair, Dude!” Dick smirked and winked. “All is fair in love and war,” he said, before standing up and dashing away.

Looking wistfully after the bird, the offended expression melting from his face. Wally sighed and quickly drank the rest of the milkshake before following his bird, not fully realizing that he drank from the same straw Dick used.

In the end, they did share their first (indirect) kiss that day.


	3. 03. Grumpy Morning Heads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick is 15 and Wally is 17.

Wally was startled awake by a blaring sound. Groaning, he propped himself on his arms and looked around for the source of that offending sound. He realized that he was at the manor when a groan came from his side.

"Wally, your phone.", whined Dick. "I know, I know.", pacified Wally, locating his phone on the nightstand beside him.   
He quickly grabbed it (not denying that he might have used super speed for that) and stopped the alarm. Why had he set an alarm this early again? Eh, doesn't really matter, he supposed. 

Dick, possibly deciding that he was awake enough, sat up beside Wally, rubbing his head and looking rather ruffled. "Not the way, I imagined my Saturday would start." The redhead sheepishly looked at the bird. "Yeah, sorry for that, Dude. Forgot I set that alarm, though can't remember why I did, thou."  
The ebony shrugged. "It's fine. I dealt with less sleep before." Wally humpfed upset. "You should have to.", he mumbled and crossed his arms.   
Dick ignored what the older boy said, as a thoughtful expression came on his face. 

"We should get up.", he started, but there was a clear hesitance in his voice, on which the speedster picked up on.   
Wally relaxed and laid his head on the acrobat's shoulder. "Or we don't." "Or we don't...", echoed Dick, deep in thought. "... Doesn't sound that bad."

"Of course not," Wally laid back down, pulling Dick down with him. "After all, the Wall-man is never wrong." The Bird snorted. "In your dreams." "I will be if you would shut up and finally go to sleep."  
Dick opened his mouth to retort, but shut it again, deciding it would be worth it and that sleep sounded far more alluring than teasing the redhead.


	4. 04. Picknicking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick is 16 and Wally is 18.

The sun shined warmly on them, as Wally laid a blanket on the grass. "This should do," the redhead huffed before sitting down, impatiently patting the spot beside him, motioning for Dick to hurry up and sit down.   
Dick rolled his eyes as he sat down, putting the basket with the food Alfred prepared between them. "So what do you have?" Wally went to grab the basket to look, but Dick slapped his hands away. "Dude, a little patience."

Wally whined but said nothing. He would only make Dick annoyed with him and that he really did not need right now. Instead, Wally chose to crawl around the basket and sit down beside Dick, laying his legs over his, just short of sitting in the younger boy's lap. 

The bird blamed the sun for the redness that graced his face at the closeness of the speedster. Dick pulled the basket closer and took a few sandwiches out. "Alfred made a few things for our picnic," he handed wally a handful while keeping one. 

When Wally took a bite (aka inhaled), his eyes brightened up and gave an appreciated sigh. "How can that man make something so simple, so good?"   
"That's Alfred for you," Dick shrugged and took a bite out of his sandwich.


	5. 05. Bake Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick is 12 and Wally is 14.

"I don't know," whispered Dick as Wally pulled him down the long hallways of the manor. "Alfred doesn't like it if someone messes with the kitchen." "Relax, D. You were the one who wanted to bake", Wally said. Dick didn't say anything and simply let the excited speedster pull him along.   
It was true, after all. 

Ever since their first sleepover, Wally began to stay over a lot. They had a great time and had gone to bed, when Dick woke up from a dream, badly shaken up. It wasn't that it was a bad dream, it was a good dream, a dream about the circus and his parents.   
It was such a nice dream, it left Dick in tears and a heavy case of homesickness.   
Seeing the younger boy who became such an important person in his life, Wally was determined to cheer the little bird up. Wally pushed Dick to talk about it and when he heard how Dick felt homesick, suggested that they could do something from when Dick was still in the circus. 

After much prodding, Dick brought out an old book wordlessly. When Wally asked, he only said that it used to be one of his mother's cookbooks.   
It was filled with Romany recipes, which his mother used to cook, and had some of Dick's favourite dishes in it.   
The speedster quickly latched onto that and pulled the bird off, towards the kitchen. 

Wally was excited to try bake something from it and hopefully distracting the other, whilst Dick was still hesitant and unsure if it was that much of a good idea. 

Arriving at the kitchen, Wally began to set up the utensils and looked at the ebony expectantly. Dick stood aside, watching the redhead, before giving in and looking through the book for a recipe. Seeing a familiar Name, Dick turned and showed Wally the page. "We could make Tart if you want. It has few ingredients and takes under an hour."  
Wally licked his lips in anticipation. "When do I not want food." The younger rolled his eyes but said nothing. 

Once they got everything set, they began to bake when Wally noticed something. "Dude, this isn't English," he said while pointing at the book. Dick shrugged. "My mom used to preferred to buy cookbooks in Romani or Romanian."  
"How are we supposed to bake like this?!", Wally whined. "You're overreacting," Dick laughed and hit Wally with a wooden spoon, the scandalized 'Dude!' was left ignored. "You either have to learn Romani or trust me, and I don't think you have the patience for the former."  
Wally huffed, "Just you wait. One day I'm gonna wow you with my Romani so much, you're gonna be swooning at my skills!"  
Dick crackled, amused at the speedsters confidence. "I'll be the judge of that."


	6. 06. Ice Skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick is 17 and Wally is 19.

WARNING: MILD LANGUAGE (just to be safe)

When Dick asked him if he had time today, this was not what Wally thought they would be doing.

After Days of barely any contact and weeks since they last saw each other, Wally expected something different when they would hang out again.   
Ever since Dick and Bruce had they're falling out and Dick left to Bludhaven and started being Nightwing, the younger had barely any time now and that just left Wally with a bad taste in his mouth.   
He had been lucky that he and Dick are still in contact- which can't be said for everyone, but Wally understood that Dick had a lot going on since Wally himself retired for college because not even he is that good at multitasking- but the speedster still missed hanging out with the bird.  
Their relationship was already a little strained since Wally stopped being Kid Flash, but he never stopped being Dick's best friend and god, how he missed his best friend.  
And did he get his wish to spend time with his best friend? Yes. Is he enjoying his time? Questionable, considering they are going ice skating aND IS THAT REALLY THAT OF A GOOD IDEA DICK?!!??!

"Relax, Walls. It's not that bad," Dick reassured with a shit-eating smirk. How dare he look hot while doing that!   
Wally huffed, "But it is that bad. A speedster on ice? Isn't bad enough that you trip me." The other looked at him with the Who? Me? and Wally returned it with his I don't buy it even a second look.

Dick's expression softened. "Hey," he came closer to the siting redhead and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You know I would never let you get seriously hurt. I'll catch you before that." While still reluctant, Wally felt reassured by his words.   
Standing up, the duo went over to the ring. Dick, ever the graceful acrobat he is, stepped on the ice without hesitation and looked right at home. Wally, on the other hand, had a much harder time. Years of fighting against Captain Cold gave him weird feelings about ice. On one hand, he knew how to run on ice, but on the other hand, he felt unsafe on ice and did he mention he never ice skated before?  
And that Dick knew that because Wally told him so forever ago!

Dick looked at Wally expectantly and patiently tried to guide him on the ice. Taking a breath, Wally didn't give himself the time to think and stepped on the frozen liquid.   
"See? It wasn't so hard, now was it." Wally grimaced at the word that was intended to comfort him. "Dude, don't jinx me," exclaimed the redhead. The ebony rolled his eyes but said nothing.

They spend the next half an hour ice skating, Wally stumbled and slipped at first but grew steadier by the minute. Dick skated beside him, the daring tricks and dangerous stunts already boring after 10 minutes for the aerialist, and watching Wally panic about slipping is far more fun than anything else.   
"Never knew I would see the day where a speedster is so slow." An offended gasp came from the present speedster and turned to face the bird, but the motion was to fast and he nearly slipped but he caught himself on the railing the last second. Wally heard snickering from beside him as the ebony skated in front of him with a smug expression.

Wally's patience was already running thin and the snickering didn't help, so in a fit of frustration and humiliation, he pushed himself from the railing towards Dick full force. Dick, sensing motion behind him, could barely brace himself as Wally slammed into him, making them both fall on the ice.  
Groaning, Dick turned his head to look at the person on top of him. "What the hell, dude." Wally pouted, "It's your fault for behind such a dick to me." Dick looked unimpressed and pushed himself off the ground, Wally rolled off of him and also stood up.

Standing, they stared at each other in silence, stubborn to not be the one to break first. The silence lasted for like 10 seconds before the two burst out laughing. "You're an idiot," Dick wiped away a tear, Wally smiled teasingly back. "But I'm your idiot."  
A warm feeling spread through Dick's heart at Wally's words. "That you are," he fondly said. "Let's go, I had enough Ice for today. I'm graving Hot Chocolate." Dick took Wally's hand and slowly guided them both to the exit.   
Wally happily followed. He would always follow Dick to the end of the world, no question asked.


	7. 07. Wedding Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick is 26 and Wally is 28

Dick stood at the altar, trying to stop himself from running his hands through his styled hair due to his nerves, and impatiently glanced at the entrance from where Wally should walk in any minute now.   
The hall was filled with heroes and close friends, Wally and he chose to have a wedding purely with close friends and family. He could see his family in the first row: Tim and Damian behaving for once and Jason (somewhat) patiently waiting, but he couldn't fool Dick, he saw the tears threatening to spill. Bruce, when Dick last saw him, who was currently helping Alfred and Barry with Wally, tried to not show it but Dick knew that the man who was like a father to him was hiding the tears that were threatening to spill.  
He also saw the girls, Stephanie, Cass and Barbara, who looked close to tears.  
There was also the Flash Family, who were definitely close to bursting out in tears.

While taking calming breaths, Dick wondered if Wally was as nervous as him.

~Meanwhile~

"Mister Wallace, I must ask you to stand still," Alfred asked calmly as the said person was literarily vibrating. "I can't! What if something goes wrong? What if Dick sees that I'm not worthy of him? Whatifitsrainsortheworldendsor-" "Wow wow wow," Barry firmly put his hands on the redhead's shoulder to steady him. "Kid, calm down."   
Wally stopped and stared at his Uncle in distress. "But Uncle Barry, what if Dick realizes he doesn't want to marry me? What if he-" "Wally." Barry interrupted him, a rare hard look on his face. "You've known each other for years. You have each other's back and would die to save the other. I know without a doubt that Dick loves you as much as you love him, so stop worrying." Barry's face softened and squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.  
Wally slightly relaxed and calmed enough to stop vibrating, Alfred continuing to ready the speedster with the white suit.

"Everything's ready here?", came the deep voice from Bruce as he walked into the room. Barry smiled and let go of Wally, stepping back, "Yeah, aside from the fact that the bride is that his groom doesn't want to marry him." Wally flushed and fidgeted, "I just don't want Dick to regret marrying me."  
Bruce walked over and caught Wally's eyes. "Dick loved you for as long as I can remember. He talked about you for hours and would do so much for you. He gave you his heart years ago and not once have I seen doubt come from him. This decision for him was already made years ago. Dick won't regret it, he'll love it and he wouldn't want you to think like that. So don't start doubting now, Wally."  
Wally looked at his lover's adoptive father face and only saw sincerity and love. Suppressing the tears, Wally nodded, the tension leaving his body.

~Wedding Hall~

With each minute passing, Dick grew more and more nervous, anxiously fidgeting and glancing back and forth from the entrance. They should be here by now. Where are they? Did something happen? Panic was slowly rising when the music started to play and the doors opened. Wally stepped out with Barry at his side, slowly making their way to the altar.  
Their eyes met and Dick was restraining himself from rushing to his soon-to-be husband. Wally, on the other hand, visibly speed up, eager to finally be reunited, while Barry tried to slow him down.

Finally, at the altar, Barry let go of Wally who quickly moved to Dick. They stood in front of each other and stared at the beauty of the other. "Hi," Dick greeted breathlessly. "Hi," Wally softly said back, blushing. They were so lost in the other's eyes that the words of the Priest were flowing over their head. Time flew, t was only them and as the Priest said they could finally kiss, who were they to disagree.  
Dick put his hands on Wally's neck and waist and pulled him closer. Wally put his hands on Dick's shoulders and leaned forward.

"I love you," the groom whispered. "I love you too," answered the bride, as they sealed their marriage with a kiss.


	8. 08. Building an IKEA cabinet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick is 22 and Wally is 24.

It was a hot summer weekend and currently was Wally laying on the floor of his (who was once his ex) boyfriend's apartment. When he imagined moving in with Dick, he didn't think it would be this disastrous (heavy on the dis). Now, there he was, sweating his ass off, while Dick was trying to decipher the instruction for their IKEA cabinet.  
This is what he gets, letting Dick do it, while the man had less than 6 hours of sleep this week and it's Saturday.

"Ugh," Wally pushed the cardboard box of his head and sat up. "That's it!" Dick looked up from the instructions to give a puzzled look at his boyfriend. "Wha- Wally?"  
Huffing annoyed, the speedster stood up and moved towards the bird and took the anger-inducing papers from him and threw them to the other side of the living room. "Hey, I need-" "No," Wally interrupted any objections before Dick could make them. "I didn't plan to waste my Saturday with doing nothing while your sleep-deprived ass is too tired to comprehend IKEA instructions." Wally pulled the ebony of the ground and started to pull him towards the bedroom.  
"Wally, I don't need-," Dick struggled but was too weak to shake the redhead off, which was just confirming exhausted the bird was, and just let himself be pulled towards the bed. "Okay, maybe I do." Even he, as a former protege to the most stubborn man on Earth, knew when it was hopeless to fight and Wally could rival him if necessary.

Wally glanced over his shoulder at his visibly overworked boyfriend. "Glad to see that you finally see sense." Dick gave a tired smile at his joke, which was more than he hoped for. He looked like he could fall asleep while standing.  
Opening the bedroom door, Wally pushed Dick towards the bed. "Shouldn't I-", Dick started but Wally quickly cut him off. "Nope! You can change once you got some much deserving sleep," he cheerily said, while pushing Dick on the bed. "But-" "Can't hear you over the sleeping you're doing~" The speedster laid beside the bird and pulled the cover over them, pulling him closer and secured him with his arm, so that Dick can't escape.

"...you win. This time," Dick murmured, his eyes already falling shut. Wally chuckled.

"Love you too," he whispered to the already sleeping bird, before also closing his eyes to join him in dreamland.


	9. 09. Under an Umbrella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick is 23 and Wally is 25.

"Are you okay?" Wally looked concerned at his partner. Dick softly nodded and gave a small, sad smile. "Fine as can be," he quietly said. Life for Dick hasn't been easy.  
Bruce's death, becoming Batman, taking care of Wayne Tech. and raising Damian is a lot, Dick doesn't know how he's supposed to manage, especially without Wally.  
Since Dick had to move back to Gotham, that left Wally alone in Bludhaven which both weren't too happy with. Wally initially wanted to come with him to Gotham but Dick hated that idea since Gotham wasn't the best place to live in and Dick doubted that Damian would welcome the redhead.  
One step at a time he said and Wally reluctantly agreed to wait, to let things settle first. Though, Wally wasn't happy living alone in their apartment in Bludhaven so he rented another small one in Keystone City to make thing easier.   
Dick was sad at first but understood the speedster's reason, he himself wouldn't bear to live alone in their apartment without Wally in it.   
Now they lived miles apart in different Citys with their own lives and problems, after a year of living together. It was hard and Dick sometimes felt like it was too much to bear. They hardly saw each other nowadays, only over the phone, and it had been like this for months and none knew how much longer they had to wait.

Wally peered beside him, taking in how exhausted Dick looked. "I missed you," Dick looked up to see Wally smiling softly at him, love shining in his eyes, and his smile became less sad and happier. "Me too," he leaned up and pecked Wally's lips.  
They couldn't be overly affectionate in public since not many people knew of their relationship, but dammit, if Dick didn't miss those lips.  
"Oh, be careful or I might just lose it and ravish you," Wally teased, for which Dick hit his arm. "Don't you dare, Freshness," Dick snickered. "Then stop being so attractive, Boy Wonderful." "Never!"  
The duo laughed, weightlessness in the air by the familiar banter.

A car drove by, splashing water at them. Wally pushed Dick behind him and got drenched in the process, the umbrella doing nothing to safe the speedster. "Crap," Wally cursed and shuddered at the sudden cold clinging to his legs.  
"You should get changed. Want to come with me to Wayne Tower?", Dick offered. The redhead thought about it for a moment and nodded. "Sure, why not. And why should I pass off an opportunity spending time with by birdy?"  
The ebony giggled at his words. "Just be careful around Damian. I don't think he would appreciate those kinds of comments."  
"Oh, the horror. If the Son of Batman would find out, I will surely die!" Wally cried while striking a dramatic pose.

Dick snorted and pushed Wally softly. "Dork." Wally playfully stuck out tung. "Geek."


	10. 10. 1950s Version of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick is 15 and Wally is 17.

"Is the hair really necessary?" Wally hates when people mess with his hair, he likes it how it is thank you very much, and the gel feels weird. "If you want to go on the mission, then yes," Dick replied nonchalantly, used to the speedster's whining while smoothing his hair. "We go to a 1950s themed party undercover, we have to look like we're supposed to be there."   
"Doesn't mean I have to like it," pouted Wally, lips pursed. To say that Wally's lips distracted Dick wouldn't be a lie.

Dick quickly pushed those thoughts away, they were something he had to think about later and took a step back to check if everything is in place.  
When the younger moved away from him, Wally felt strangely upset about that, until he noticed that Dick was checking him out, his eyes moving up and down his body. It made him feel strangely hot and Wally could feel his face heat up.

"This should do," Dick smirked and moved to the bathroom. "Where are you going?", Wally wondered, fighting the blush down. "Uh, to change? I also have to disguise myself, you know."  
"Oh, right. Do that," Wally said, causing Dick to roll his eyes and enter the bathroom.

"God, could I have been any more awkward?" Wally grimaced as he thought how he acted.  
"It's not like I have a crush on- oh, wait." The speedster began to pace his room and went through his memories if there were any indications that he did have those kinds of feelings for his best friend. 

Robin, Dick, his best friend, the person who he would do anything for. Who had the best advice, had always his back, who trusted him as much as Wally trusted him. Who had the prettiest blue eyes ever and the most addicting laugh. Who-  
Wally gasped in realization. "Oh god. Oh no. Oh hell no."

"I have a crush on my best friend

The sound of a door opening behind the speedster caught him off guard.  
"You have a what on who?!"


	11. 11. Silly Snapchat Photo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick is 21 and Wally is 23.

A blinding light greeted Wally when he opened his eyes. Blinking, the speedster propped himself up to see that he was in the Infirmary, the top of his suit absent and bandages and bruises littering his body.

The redhead froze, not remembering where he got that from when a voice came from his side.  
"Look who's finally awake," Dick said. He stood up from the chair that was on the other side of the room and moved to towards Wally. The speedster's brain short-circuited when the ebony talked, before realizing that he also didn't look any better than Wally, maybe even worse since Dick didn't have super healing.  
Dick stopped at the redhead's bedside and looked him over. "How are you feeling?" Wally grimaced when he finally noticed that his entire body hurt. "Like someone threw me through a wall."

Dick chuckled. "Well, that's not entirely untrue." Wally felt better when he saw Dick smirk, which he hasn't seen in a long time. They haven't been on the best terms for the last two years, so hearing Dick let his guard down, even just slightly, made him think that maybe, maybe, things can return to what they used to be.

"What happened?" Wally looked confused at his surroundings. Dick shrugged and pulled a chair closer for him to sit on. "Just a mission going wrong, the details aren't important right now. What is important is that everyone is okay."   
Wally squinted to see if the other was hiding something, but Dick just blankly stared back. "Di-" "I bet that you don't want to be here any longer than need be. Do you want me to help you back to your room?" The speedster frowned at the bird. "You are the one that hates hospitals and-" "Yes? Okay, if you ask me to," Dick stood up and picked Wally bridal-style up.  
"WOW! WAIT-", Wally's arms clung to Dick's neck as he got carried out of the Infirmary. He could feel Dick's skin, the warmth seeping into him, and fought to suppress the blush, it would only make the situation worse. 

"W-why are you carrying me?!", squeaked Wally, very embarrassed to be in his ex's arms. "Because your right ankle is sprained and we don't need it to get worse, now do we," Dick smirked a dark and teasing undertone and look in his eyes.  
"Dick, put me down! It's just a sprained ankle, I'll be fine," the redhead really doesn't want to be in the arms of the man he can't have anymore.  
Dick stopped walking and looked calculating at Wally. "Fine," Dick said as he rolled his eyes and let Wally carefully out of his arms.  
"Thanks...," Wally quietly thanked. He took a step towards the direction of his room when he felt a sudden spark of pain in his foot and lost his balance in surprise, falling backwards on the floor.

For a good moment, neither said a word: Wally feeling embarrassed and Dick staring down at him. The ebony sighed and pulled his phone out and took a photo of Wally's humiliation. "You deserve this." Wally opened an eye to look at Dick. "Yeah..."

Wally groaned as he propped himself up again. "I'm stupid." Dick was silent before a snort came from him. "Don't be hard on yourself," Dick bend down to once again pick Wally bridal-style up, this time the redhead didn't complain and simply let himself be picked up. "You're smart, you just don't always use it."

Wally looked up at his face and saw a soft comforting expression on Dick's face. Huh, Wally hadn't seen him like that after...

The speedster smiled up at the acrobat, as he carried him towards his room, secretly relishing the close contact he felt after so long being without.

The speedster smiled up at the acrobat, as he carried him towards his room, secretly relishing the close contact he felt after so long being without

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's funny how a series of one-shot that I intended to be fluffy turned slightly angsty.


	12. 12. Ballroom dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick is 23 and Wally is 25.

When you are on a party full of rich people as a man from middle-class, what are you supposed to do? Wally sure as hell didn't know. Of course, with how long he has known Dick, he had been invited a couple of times and attended some, but the feeling of being the odd one out is still there, especially when he is without someone familiar.

Where is Dick when you need him, Wally thought as he was standing on the sidelines, hoping to go unnoticed by the judging eyes of the higher-class of Gotham. He was so focused on hiding from sight to notice that someone was approaching him from the other side.  
A hand touched his shoulder all of a sudden, making him jump and whirl around.

Dick held his hands up in surrender and looked at Wally with a raised eyebrow. "Whoa, Dude. Calm down." The redhead sighed and let his shoulder slump. "I'm not cut out for this."  
A concerned looked crossed Dick's face as he lowered his hands and moved to stand beside him in a way that shielded him from the rest of the party and its onlookers.  
"Why's that? It never bothered you this much before." Wally lifted his eyes to Dick's before looking down again. 

"It's just...", he didn't know how to say what was on his mind. He glanced up to see Dick patiently waiting for him to collect his thought, which just caused to make Wally feel guilty. He shouldn't have to burden Dick with this.  
Wally ran a hand through his hair and sighed in defeat. "It's just...this is the first time I'm on one of these parties with them knowing our relationship. I don't know if I can handle their judging stares."

Dick patiently listened to Wally's worries, as a thoughtful expression came onto his face.   
"What if you ignore them?", Dick asked Wally, which brought him an incredulous look from the redhead. Dick smirked, the act promising something. What? Wally didn't know, which worried him tremendously.   
"Wait here," Dick said before rushing off somewhere into the crowd. "Like I would leave," Wally grumbled, before making himself comfortable leaning against the wall.

A few minutes passed when a familiar song started to play. Wally realized which song it was and who requested it when Dick appeared from the crowd, a bright smile on his face. "Let's go," the acrobat grabbed the speedsters hand, leading him towards the dancefloor.

On the dance floor, Dick got in position and laid his hands on Wally's waist, and started swaying. "Did you really do that?", Wally looked with wonder at his partner, who softly smiled up at him. "Speed of sound by Coldplay." Our song.

Deeply touched, Wally let himself get lost in the song and moved along with Dick, oblivious to the looks from the other attendees.


	13. 13. Lazy Sunday Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick is 21 and Wally is 23.

There was something heavy on him as the acrobat woke up. Groaning, Dick opened his eyes and saw red, specifically red hair. He looked past it to see who they belonged to. He was surprised when he saw Wally sleeping on him, a leg draped over him and half hugging him, droll dripping uncomfortably on his shirt.

He was confused at first why his ex-boyfriend and best friend was laying on him in his apartment when he remembered. He had been injured and it just happened that Wally was visiting him that night (they've had those nights for a while now, where one would stay at the other. Things are still kind of awkward between them, but it's getting better).   
It hadn't been the best patrol and when the speedster saw his condition, he fussed over him and made sure that every injury was taken care of. Dick had let him do it without complaint (Wally wouldn't have listened to him anyway) and simply watched him do it. Dick won't admit it but watching Wally worry over him filled him with a familiar warmth he didn't want to think about. 

A dark thought from the depths of his mind piped up. He broke your heart once, so why risk it again? Dick knew the reason why. It's the same reason why he laid back and basket in the warmth and contact Wally offered. The same reason why he ignored logic and the memories of the past and let the warm feeling of affection fester in his heart, reigniting the flame that is love for the redhead.

Maybe they can work out. Maybe not all hope is lost.

If they can be best friends again, so why not also lovers?

Planting a kiss on Wally's forehead, he settled into a comfortable position and relaxed, letting his eyes fall and sleep claim him again.

Lazy Sundays are the best Sundays you can have.


	14. 14. Prince(ss) and Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick is 27 and Wally is 29.

"No, fuck you, I won't wear this to the fair," Wally looked up to see a very grumpy Dick walk into the room, he was wearing a beautiful blue dress.  
"Ah, but come on, dude. You look hot in that dress," the redhead wasn't lying but he wanted to tease the ebony a bit. "You said you would be the princess to my knight this year."  
Dick glared annoyed at the speedster. "Yeah, but as Prince, not as Princess!"

"Aw, don't be like that. Look," Wally held up a crown. "I've got you a tiara!"  
Dick scowled. "Wally no." Wally grinned. "Wally yes," he speeds over to Dick and tried to set the tiara on his head, who gripped Wally's wrist and pushed them away from him.  
"Wally...", Dick growled in warning. "Come on, don't be a party-pooper!" Wally laughed, missing the darkened expression of the bird.

The acrobat huffed and pushed Wally away from him, who was caught off guard and feel, which in armour wasn't the softest fall Wally had. "Oww~," Wally whined, Dick looked down at the redhead unsympathetic.   
With a huff, the ebony walked out of the room. Probably changing guessed Wally, who was busy trying to get up.

Struggling, Wally found that getting up in a medieval armour is harder than it looks. "Help!"

20 minutes pass when Dick entered the room again   
20 minutes pass when Dick entered the room again. He wore medieval clothes of a prince, a grey-blue vest and black pants. He looked really nice in those, thought Wally.   
He walked over to Dick and grasped his hand, bowed and pulled the hand to his lips and pressed a kiss on it. "My prince."  
The hard look from Dick melted away to a much softer and fonder look. He a small smile graced his face. "My knight."


	15. 15. Movie night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick is 23 and Wally is 25.

"Dick?" Wally unlocked the door to their apartment in Bludhaven and stepped in. A few minutes ago, Tim had called him, telling that Dick had disappeared after some drama that happened. From what Wally heard the media did some article on Dick which wasn't putting him in the nicest of light, the redhead could just imagine how outraged the ebony had reacted to the news.   
Another reason to hate Gotham: the media is vicious there.

Locking the door behind him, Wally dropped his keys in the bowl and slipped off his shoes. It happened a few times before, which is why Wally knew what to expect when the media is being especially vicious towards the Batfamily.  
Walking towards the couch, Wally saw that the TV was on, paused at the beginning of a movie, and a certain big bird sitting on the couch, buried in the sad-fuzz-blanky [TM]. It must've really hit him if he brought out that blanket.

Wordlessly, Wally walked around the couch and sat down. The moment he settled down, big bird latched onto him, pulling him into the blanket. "Took you long enough," came the quiet voice from the acrobat. Wally hugged and pulled him closer. "Sorry, just heard what happened a few minutes ago." He grabbed the remote control and started the movie.

After a few minutes pass, Wally turned to Dick, examining him for the first time. He could see the dark rings under his eyes and the exhaustion was clearly written all over his face. "Are you going to be okay?" Because they are never fine, never truly okay, but always manage and this was their okay.  
The other didn't do anything, before turning to face the redhead. "I will be." Wally leaned in and kissed his forehead. "But not now." Dick laid his head on the speedsters shoulder, releasing the tension that build up in him. "Not yet." 

Not yet, but with you here, I might just be the okayest I can be.


	16. 16. Clothes Swap!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick is 20 and Wally is 22.

When agreeing on going on a mission with the team, Wally didn't expect this to happen.  
They had been fighting just a random low-level magician when he cast a spell to confuse them and escape, but that didn't work. They ignored the spell and caught him, and once the magicians and they were back at the cave, did they finally notice what the spell exactly did.  
It changed their clothes to the person closest to them at the time of the spell.

You could understand Wally's mixed feeling when he saw himself in his ex's suit. Nightwing had accompanied them since the mission took place in Bludhaven. But now was the dilemma on how Wally was supposed to get his suit back when Dick stayed back in his city.  
While the others simply went to go change and give the suits back their rightful owner, Wally was still in the room of the Zeta-Beam, contemplating what he should do, when the Zeta announced Nightwing's arrival. 

A red-faced Nightwing appeared through the Zeta, clad in Wally's Flash-Suit. The sight made the speedster's heart do a flip and his face slightly warm, but he quickly squashed the feelings.  
When Nightwing noticed Wally standing in the room, he paused a moment. Wally could see his blue eyes moving up and down his body, taking in Wally in his suit. "So you are still in my suit," Nightwing stated. Wally nodded, his mouth suddenly dry. "And you're in mine." 

Nightwing walked out of the room, towards his room. "I'm changing out of your suit. You should do too," he said before disappearing behind the corner.  
The speedster watched him as he left, sighing before speeding to his room and changing into his civilian clothes.

How awkward can it get, your ex in your suit and you're in his'. This really isn't Wally's day.


	17. 17. First kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to give thanks to Ace on AO3 who had helped with the idea for this chapter. This is a continuing from Day 5.
> 
> Dick is 15 and Wally is 17.

Wally was nervously pacing his room, contemplating if he should go through with it or not. Looking at his phone in his hands, he sighed before texting. Now or never.

\---------------------------------

Dick looked up from his homework when his phone vibrated. Picking it up, Dick could already guess who was texting him.

Freshness Jr: wanna come over dude??

Freshness Jr: have a surprise

The acrobat raised an eyebrow, Wally doesn't normally write like this, so...readable (for his standards). Choosing to ignore that for now, he texted a reply. 

Me: sure dude

Me: be there in 10

Packing his stuff together, he went down to the Batcave where the Zetabeam was and used it to travel to Blue Valley, leaving a note to tell Bruce and Alfred where he was. (Bruce was at work and Alfred was out getting stuff, Dick doesn't remember what.)   
Stepping out of the Teleporter, Dick made the short journey to the redheads home.

\-------------------------------------------

Not even a second passed after he knocked when the door was ripped open by the speedster, an excited expression plastered on his face. "Finally, Dude! I was waiting," he pulled the ebony through the door and slammed it shut. "I have to show you something." He pulled Dick up the stairs and into his room, closing the door behind them.

Looking around the room, Dick saw nothing new or exciting that could've caused the other to react like this and turned to the redhead. "What is it that you want to show me?"

Wally became suddenly nervous, looking everywhere but Dick, before slowly making his way to stand before him. "I just...I've wanted to say something for a while and- well, uh...," collecting himself, Wally forced himself to relax and look straight into the acrobat's eyes. "Do you, ähm, remember that one sleepover where you had a nightmare and we- uh, baked something, from your mother's cookbook?"  
Dick didn't know where exactly Wally was going with this but nodded. He remembered that night, it was a memory he sometimes revisited when Wally and he had an argument because it showed how much Wally cared about him, even back then when they didn't know each other that long.

"Well...you know that the cookbook was in Romani or Romanianorwhatever- the point is," Wally took a big breath. "You said that I wouldn't have the patience to learn it and I said I will and I'm gonna wow you with my skillsandyou'regonnaswoonand-" Dick put a hand on his shoulder. Slightly calming down, Wally ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "This wasn't supposed to be such a mess."

"Just say what you have to say," Dick calmly looked up into his eyes through his sunglasses.  
Wally pushed the sunglasses up on Dick's head and softly placed his hands on his cheeks, slightly tipping his head up.  
Wally opened his mouth and gently said.

"Te iubesc, păsărică." 

Dick's eyes widened, a blush spreading over his face, mirroring Wally's red face.

"Te iubesc atat de mult."

"Your accent is terrible," Dick didn't know what to say. The warm feeling in his heart growing throughout his body.  
Wally raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"  
Dick chuckled and gripped his collar. "Saruta-ma, idiotule."

Wally smiled. "Bucuros."

Wally leaned down, while Dick leaning up and met halfway into a kiss.

Pulling back, the redhead broke into a grin. "Told you I would learn it," Dick smirked and gently pushed his shoulder.  
"That's great, but maybe try my native language next time." The grin fell from the speedster's face. "But it is, isn't it?!"  
Dick crackled. "That's Romanian, not Romani. There's a difference." Wally groaned and threw his hands up.

"Three years learning a language and it's all for nothing!" The acrobat stood aside, watching amused as Wally whined. "Hey, it's not all for nothing," Dick took Wally's hand and pulled him closer. "You learning Romanian for me was really touching and a good start for Romani. And besides," he leaned and whispered into the redhead's ear. "I can teach you if you want."

Feeling Dick's warm breath brush over his ear, Wally grew hot at the sensation and closeness.

He was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Te iubesc, păsărică - I love you, dicky bird
> 
> Te iubesc atat de mult - I love you so much
> 
> Saruta-ma, idiotule - Kiss me, you idiot
> 
> Bucuros - Gladly/Happy


	18. 18. Something sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am slowly getting back into the way of writing. Yay!
> 
> Dick is 18 and Wally is 20.

"Why do you have to be such a dick!" Wally yelled. Dick growled and pointed a finger in Wally's chest, pushing him away from himself. "Me? When are you stop being such an idiot!" Wally slapped away Dick's hand and glared furiously.  
"Why can't you just accept the help I'm giving you!" Dick huffed. "I don't need your help! I'm not the helpless damsel-in-distress you always think I am," he spat.

Wally rolled his eyes. "You barely sleep, come always injured back from patrol and healthy eating seems to be a foreign thing for you. Leading the team, patroling Bludhaven and going to the Police Akademie is a lot, admit it. You need to admit that you are overworked. You need help, Dick." "I'm not weak," shouted Dick.  
"And I don't say you are," Wally shot back and grabbed Dick's shoulders. "I'm your boyfriend, it's my job to worry, to care, and I'm offering you the help." 

"Well, Wally," Dick jerked away from the speedsters grip. "If you haven't already noticed, you're retired and you can't exactly go to the Akademie for me, no can you. Now let me be, I have a patrol to do."  
Dick walked to the bedroom and started to change into his Nightwing-Suit. Wally walked into the room and snatched the mask from Dick's hand. "You will not! You are overworked and injured, I can't let you out in this condition with a good conscience." Dick tried to get the mask back from Wally, but he threw it to the other side of the room. "God, you're as bad as Batman."  
Wally regretted saying that the moment Dick froze. 

His head snapped up and suddenly he was very close to Wally's face. "At least I didn't quit because I was too scared being slower than my mentor."   
He knew he should let himself get baited, that Dick's temper was just getting the better of him, but at the mention of his insecurity, something in Wally snapped, making him say the words he would regret for the rest of his life.

"At least my mentor openly showed that he loved me. At least mY FAMILY IS STILL ALIVE!" 

Suddenly everything stopped. Dick looked shocked at Wally. Wally's eyes widened in horror when he realized what he had said.   
"Dick..." He tried to lay a hand on his arm, but the acrobat pulled his arm away as if Wally burned him, and look at him with hurt and betrayal in his eyes.

"Let me GO!" Dick screamed. "Get OUT!" Tears started to fall from Dick's eyes. Wally could only look helplessly at his boyfriend's distress. "Dick!" "NO!" Dick cut him off. "If you won't leave, I will." The acrobat walked towards the door.   
"Dick, wait! I'm sor-" "Can it, West," Wally flinched at the cold tone. Dick turned and gave him an icy glare. 

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Dick smirked darkly, making Wally swallow. He heard that before, he knew where this is going. "How about misery after three years?" Tears burned behind his eyes.   
He knew that line. Dick and he searched up pick up lines one day and stumbled over a different side, with quite interesting lines. It was about-

"You deserve better and so do I." 

-Break up lines. Dick left the apartment without hesitation. Wally fell to his knees.

It couldn't end like this, could it? The atmosphere was tense and both were at their worst. He couldn't have fucked up this much, could he?  
Steadying his breath, Wally tried to collect himself.  
Everything will be fine. Dick just needed time to cool of, that's all. They are going to be fine. Dick was just mad and wanted to hurt him. That was fine, Wally had hurt him too. He just had to wait for Dick to calm down and they could talk, apologize and everything's okay.

(Wally had a feeling they won't be. He prayed they will, but it looked bad.)

Later that week, Dick and Wally officially broke up.


	19. 19. Gaming together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick is 11 and Wally is 13.

"I'm bored," the redhead whined. He threw himself over the ebony, who grunted in protest. "Is there nothing we can do?"  
With a huff, the younger pushed the older off him. "Why do you think I invited you over." Wally pouted, crossing his arms and glaring at his friend. Dick simply stared back, unaffected by the redhead's glare. He lives together with Batman, he had worse.  
Seeing that this staring contest was going nowhere, Dick rolled his eyes before smirking slyly. "Well, I know a game we could play. That is, if you are up for it."  
Wally, sensing the challenge and unwilling to back down, eagerly nodded, determined to win. Dick got up from the bed and rushed out the door. “Wait here.”  
Left alone, Wally blinked. He did not expect to Dick to just up and leave, but Wally’s sure that he would be back soon.  
Turned out that soon would be 10 Minutes until Dick came back.  
Once back, the bird had face full speedster. “Dude, you were gone for forever. Where were you?” The bird’s rolled his eyes, which was promptly ignored by the other.  
“Chill. It just took me longer to find it than I thought,” he waved the cardboard box in front of the redheads face. It was covered in dust; the big red word TWISTER was spread across the board. “Took me a while to find it. Ended up being behind several boxes, a bookcase and a piano. Didn’t know there was one in the attic.”  
Wally looked puzzled at Dick, wondering as to why Dick would want to play TWISTER of all games. But did that matter? No! What ever game, Wally was going crush him at it or die trying.

Wally’s foot slipped, making him fall flat on his face and Dick the winner…again. “I win!”  
Rubbing his face, Wally asked himself why he thought he would win against Dick in a game about flexibility. Against Dick. The person who Wally saw do impossible things before with his body.  
Looking up he saw Dick holding his sides in laughter, gasping for air. Trying to suppress the coming smile, it was hard to not let the happiness of the bird affect him.  
Pushing himself up, Wally determinedly faced Dick. “I want a rematch!” Dick got a hold of himself again and looked Wally in the eyes.  
“Try me.”


	20. 20. Pocky game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick is 14 and Wally is 16.

“Ugh,” Wally groaned, miserably laying on the couch. He was so bored, and his best friend could not be bothered to help him, he had “important” things to do. Dick’s probably only hacking into the League’s servers again, how boring.  
Glared at the device that takes up his best friend (who he has questionable feelings for but who needs to know that) attention, who was furiously tip-tapping away.  
Sighing, the redhead got up and walked to the kitchen. Hopefully, there is something to quell his boredom.

Looking through the various cupboards, Wally found some quite interesting. Picking up the little box, the word Pocky stood on it. Whilst wondering how this got here (probably Megan’s doing), an idea popped up. Wally grinned before going back to where Dick sat. This will definitely help with his boredom.

Trying to be as nonchalant as possible, Wally sat down beside the ebony and began to open the small box. The chocolate-covered breadsticks in all their glory, Wally’s mouth immediately watered but he had to contain himself. He was a speedster on a mission, and he was going to succeed!  
Wally took one of the deliciousness’s out and took a bite. He was careful to slowly chew, as to not accidentally eat all of them.  
After a few agonising minutes for the speedster, what he was waiting for finally happened!

Dick closed his laptop and put it aside, looking over to Wally to see that the speedster was eating some candy slowly, which was highly unusual for a speedster. Slightly frowning, he wondered what about it was so special if Wally had not inhaled it in seconds. Something was up, but what?  
“What you got there?” He leaned forward, trying to catch a look at the candy, but Wally moved his hand in a way, effectually blocking his view of the text on the boy.   
“This? Oh, nothing,” he lazily leaned back, a smirk bloomed on his face, which only managed to irk Dick even more.  
He huffed, crossing his arms and glaring at Wally over the rim of his glasses. “Well, it is something, if you hadn’t eaten it already by now.” Raising an eyebrow, he silently dared Wally to say any different. Well, we cannot let the bird get cocky now, can we?

The redhead leaned towards the ebony and took a pocky out of the box. “If you’re really intent on knowing, I can be…persuaded.” Dick hesitated, before opening his mouth. “And what is it?” He should not give in to Wally, but he was also curious, so he will humour him.   
Victoriously, Wally put the candy between his lips and looked expectantly at him. After a minute of silence, the redhead rolled his eyes. “Play the Pocky Game with me!”

Wally looked smug as Dick stared at him. Processing what the other wanted from him, his cheeks dusted slightly red as he finally connected the dots. In a last-ditch attempt to save his dignity, he looked unimpressed at Wally. “Didn’t know you loved Pockys so much.”

Wally deflated, he looked down in dejection, the Pocky still between his lips. Dick looked at him for a moment before sighed in resignation. He leaned forward and took a bite of the Pocky, their lips brushed briefly before Dick pulled back. “Happy?”  
Wally was startled, but collected himself, brushing his weird feeling aside. He grinned at his friend. “Yup!” He got what he wanted.

“Really…” Dick shook his head before turning back to his laptop and returned to his work. Wally contently sat beside him, happily munching away at the candy.

Success!


	21. 21. They fight/argue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick is 19 and Wally is 21.

In a small apartment in a certain crime-ridden City, a bird was alone on a Saturday evening. Today was his day-off, a rare occurrence, that left the vigilante with nothing to do.  
He left the team months ago and his relationship with Bruce was strained as ever. He had the option to play videogames, but every time he looked at them, his stomach dropped and his chest tightened. Watching a movie was a possibility too but doing so alone had no appeal for Dick.  
So watching the news whilst eating cereal it is...

Again.

Sighing, he got up from the rough couch, stepping over a pile of papers for a case he still needs to look over and walked into his kitchen. Opening the cupboard, Dick was greeted with emptiness. He looked over to the sink, which was brimming with dirty dishes. Ugh.  
He closed the cupboard when suddenly the doorbell rang. Dick tilted his head in confusion, he wasn't expecting anyone.   
He slowly approached the door and looked through the peephole. His insides froze. His visitor was someone he yearned and yet hated to see at the moment. 

Disgruntled, he opened the door to see Wally awkwardly stand there, fidgeting nervously with his fingers. "What do you want," Dick demanded. Just leave, please. I can't deal with this, not today.  
The redhead stops fidgeting and looked at the other unimpressed. "Glad to know I'm as welcomed as ever." They both glared at each other before Wally sighed. "I'm not here to pick a fight with you."  
Dick huffed. "Could've fooled me." He walked back to the kitchen, the door left open for Wally to come in. Hard to believe, once upon a time Wally had called this place home.  
Tentatively, Wally took a step in and was taken aback by the state the place was in. It was clearly not taken care of. Wonder what else he didn't properly take care of, Wally sarcastically thought before following his b-... his former friend into the kitchen.

Walking into the room, Dick was washing the dishes, not hiding the fact of how tense he was. Wally couldn't decide if he was comforted that Dick was still trusting him enough to show it or hurt that he didn't even bother trying to hide it.  
Wally sat down at the table wordlessly, back to fidgeting with his fingers, not sure how to break the silence.  
A few minutes pass, neither making a move to say anything. With each second passing, Dick grew more and more frustrated until he couldn't take it anymore.  
He sharply turned around and glared Wally down. "What do you want." Momentary startled, Wally cleared his throat.  
"I... wanted to talk," he carefully started. "-about...us."

After a moment, Dick snorted. "There isn't much to talk about. We're done and that's it. No more best friends. No more boyfriends." He glared at the redhead. "The most we are, are allies. Nothing more." He slammed his hands on the table, making Wally flinch. Dick froze for a second but collected himself quickly. He didn't mean to get so emotional.  
Wally noticed the other's action and felt sad a stab through his heart when he heard the hurt in Dick's words. Oh, how he regretted what he had said, what he would do to undo the damage he had caused his birdy.  
"You're hurting, Dick. Don't even try to deny, I know you." Wally slowly got up from the chair, now on eye-level with the ebony. "I wanted to help you then and I want to help you now. I'm sorry for what I said, that was uncalled. The tension was high and things were said that we regretted after." He leaned over the table and placed his hands on Dick's. He gently smiled at him, putting all of his love and affection he had for the other.

The opposite of what he wanted happened. Dick flinched back from the touch and looked away from Wally's face. "I don't need help and I surely don't need yours."   
Wally's smile fell. "Why do you have to be like this? You're so stubborn, why can't you just accept that people want to help you." Dick grimaced. This was going into dangerous territory, both wanted to avoid.  
"Wally, look. Leave, please. I can't deal with this right now," Dick literary begged. Wally was oblivious to the turmoil of the other and scowled.  
"You can't deal with this?! Do you think I deal with this any better?" Wally asked incredulously. "The most important person in my life is slowly destroying himself and every time I try to help he's only pushing me away. Ever since I've known you, you were this unstoppable force, doing what you wanted and getting what you wanted because you would never stop, never give up. I used to admire that about you, but now I think that it's more like a curse than a gift."

"Look around us," Wally stretched his arms, motioning toward the dirty apartment. "You don't take care of yourself. You're pushing yourself, overworking yourself. You will only burn yourself out." Dick held his arms in a strong grip, mumbling to himself. "What?!"  
Dick's head snapped up, his eyes piercing into Wally's. "I said, gET THE FUCK OUT!!!" Wally was speechless as Dick's temper was finally showing.

"You can't just come uninvited to my apartment and scold me about how I live my life. Now get out! LEAVE!" Dick screamed, anger coursing through his body. How DARE he?!

Realizing his mistake, Wally surrendered and slowly walked out. He hesitated at the door, looking behind him. He saw Dick collapsed in a chair, his head in his hands, shaking. Guilt sat heavy in his stomach. This wasn't supposed to happen.  
Quickly turning back, Wally walked out, softly closing the door behind himself.  
So much for talking.

As he was walking down the streets of Bludhaven, a thought came to his mind. Wally tried to shake it off. It was a dark and depressing thought and he didn't want to hear it, but it persisted and it ate away at the last pieces of hope he had.

Maybe they're not meant to be.


	22. 22. Water fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick is 11 and Wally 13.

It was a hot summer day and our favourite little bird was out in the big yard of the manor laying on the grass, sunbathing and half-asleep. Bruce was out working again and Alfred was inside doing what Alfred-things, leaving Dick alone to do whatever he wants. And what he wants is to swim in the pool but he knew if he did that he would get bored fast and notice how alone he was in this big mansion. Bruce tries but he isn't the best at taking care of children and Alred is Alfred, he helps but it's not enough and not what Dick needs.  
He rolled over and buried his face into the soft grass, smelling the fresh smell and sighed. Suddenly, there was a voice yelling his name making him jump. "Diiiiiick!" He looked up and saw the sidekick of the Flash, Kid Flash aka Wally West, running towards him, waving his arm like a maniac and smiling so excitedly he looked like a lunatic. 

Dick got up and brushed himself off. "What are you doing here, Walls?" The redhead stopped in front of him with a broad smile.  
"I asked Uncle Barry if I could come over and said sure and he asked Batman if it was okay if I come over and he said sure and then I ran herewith Uncle Barry and then we rang the doorbell and Alfred opened the door and said you were in the backyard and then I ran here and you're here and now we can hang out and-" "Stop stop stop, I get it," Dick interrupted, slapping his hand on the speedsters mouth.  
"You didn't have to tell me your life story to say that you wanted to hang out with me, you know?" Wally nodded and said something but it was muffled by the ebonies hand. He frowned at that and Dick lowered his hand. "I know but I was just so excited. This is the first time I hang out with you oranybodyreallybutwhocares-," Wally rambled but cut himself off when he saw that Dick was lifting his hand.  
"Ok, sure. I'm already bored with sunbathing. Do you wanna swim in the pool?" "You have a pool?!"


	23. 23. Playing Twister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick is 14 and Wally is 16.

"Wally~" Wally looked up to see Dick strolling into the room, a big smile on his face and was hiding something behind his back. The redhead was suspicious of the bird's intention and that smile didn't forebode anything good.  
"What's up, D?" Wally sat up from his bed to properly get a look at his best friend and maybe get a peck at what he is hiding.  
"I'm good. Say...." Dick moved closer and had an expression that made Wally's heart flip. "Do you wanna play a game?" Wally swallowed.  
"And what do you have in mind?" Dick leaned closer and promptly whipped a box from behind him. On it said TWISTER.

Wally's heart dropped, on its face and began to cry. "No..." Wally whispered before yeeting himself off the bed away from Dick. He got up and pointed at the cursed object. "Get that Devil's game from my sight!"  
Dick looked at him like he was crazy. "It's just a game..." Wally speeded over and grabbed the box from his grasp.  
Dick looked at him in alarm. He wouldn't. "Begone evil!" Wally screamed and threw the game out the window. Which was closed...

The shattering of glass could be heard as the game flew out, with it Dick's sanity. He did do it. Dick turned to the speedster and asked incredulously. "Why..."  
Wally looked proudly and loudly proclaimed. "Because!"

Dick facepalmed. "You're such a wally."

Wally retorted. "And you're a dick. You knew this would happen."

Dick threw his hands in the air. "But not this insanity!"


	24. 24. Something NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick is 24 and Wally 26.

With the towel in his wet hair, Dick stepped out of the bathroom and moved to the couch. Wally looked over to his boyfriend (HELL YES!!!) and grinned. "I see your clean now." Dick chuckled and sat down beside his redhead. "Not my fault you tripped and covered me in our dinner," he teased.   
"To my defence, you were distracting me." The ebony raised an eyebrow. "And how exactly did I distract you." Wally back and made a show of looking Dick over. "More like, what didn't distract me."  
"Ah, shut up." Dick shoved the other and laughed. Wally moved closer, pressed against Dick. "Oh, you love~," he seductively said. "God knows why I do." Wally pouted, which Dick kissed away. 

When pulling away, Wally whined and tried to follow, but Dick stopped him and gently pushed him away. "Dick~, we didn't do it in forever," Wally complained. "You are just honey," he flicked the sulking speedsters nose, who flinched before glaring at the acrobrat.

"And my brothers a coming over."

Dick snickered as Wally paled. "And they should be here about-" There was the sound of bickering heard from behind the door. "-now." Wally jumped up from the couch and raced into the bedroom and out the window.  
The door opened just as he shut the window, all three looking puzzled.

"Wasn't that your boyfriend, Dickie Bird?" Jason asked, looking after where the redhead ran off. "Yup, it was."

"T-t, what an idiot." Damian scoffed, promptly moving over to replace the space the redhead sat a minute ago. "Yes, he is."

"Will he come back?" Tim sat down on the armchair and sipped his coffee (where he keeps getting them, Dick doesn't know. they don't even have coffee at the moment (Wally's fault)).  
"Nah, probably not anytime soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah, thought I would do it but I didn't!!!


	25. 25. Stargazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick is 18 and Wally is 20.

“A picture's worth a thousand words. But a single word can make you think of over a thousand pictures in your mind, over a thousand moments, a thousand memories.”  
― Rebecca McNutt, Smog City

Dick was at the manor, alone in his room. He was cold. He was wearing a hoodie and it was early summer, but he was still cold. It was a coldness that wasn't real, that was only in his mind, but he couldn't shake it off. The bed was cold, too big, too empty.  
He was unable to continue to lay still and got up. Walking over to the window, he opened it and leaned on the windowsill. 

Looking up at the night sky and its stars, Dick's mind wandered. 

I wonder if he's-

____________________________________

Wally stared at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep. He felt so restless. It was like he hadn't run in weeks, even though he'd run all day. Sitting up, he ran his hand through his hair.   
A few minutes pass with Wally lost in thoughts before looking up. He turned his head and looked out the window. Up in the night sky, stars were shining brightly. 

He stared for a while before a thought came to him.

What if he's also-

____________________________________

-looking at the stars too...


	26. 26. Ugly Sweaters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick is 20 and Wally is 22.

Wally was happily whistling while going through his wardrobe. It was Christmas eve, so what wasn't to be happy about? His family and friends gather together to celebrate (but he wasn't-) and Wally was looking for his ugly sweater (which was mandatory). Whilst going through his clothes, something suddenly obscured Wally’s vision, making the world go dark. 

Bewildered, Wally stumbled back and ripped the piece of fabric off his head, his hair now messily sticking in all directions.  
Miffed that his hair is now ruined, Wally glared down at the offending piece that caused all of this, to stop and stare when he saw what it was.

It was a colourful sweater that hurt to look at. It had Christmas balls going along the edges and Nightwing’s insignia spread across the chest with a small Christmas hat on its head. A sad smile bloomed on his face. It was a Christmas present he got from Dick years ago, back when he just started out as Nightwing.  
Feeling the fabric, it was surprising how soft it actually was and bringing it closer to his face, he could smell cinnamon, coffee and chocolate.

The smell was faint and the memory even fainter, but Wally could remember a time, not long ago, where things were better. Back where it was just the two of them, in their little Bludhaven apartment, siting on the couch huddled together, drinking hot chocolate, and watching cringy Christmas movies.  
His heart ached and felt a painful longing, just to experience that peace, that love, again.

Wally’s vision was bleary as he stared down at that atrocious sweater. God, usually he is not such a sap, all that’s sweaters fault.  
Debating if the possible hurt is worth reliving the memories, Wally pulled on the sweater. He looked down and felt the soft fabric. It was like a gentle hug and if Wally closed his eyes, he could pretend that, just maybe, he is there, that everything is right again.

“Merry Christmas.” He softly said to the empty room.

\-------------------------------

Across the country sat a lone man on his bed, wearing a sweater with Flash’s insignia on it. He smiled sadly, reminiscing in old memories when he suddenly felt a strange feeling.

“Merry Christmas, Wally,” Dick whispered to the person that was not there.


	27. 27. Romantic movie kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick is 24 and Wally is 26.

Walking into the bedroom, Dick stooped startled before groaning. “Why are you doing this again?” Dick asked with the most unimpressed look he could muster, which is, wow, impressive. The spoken to person was currently laying on the bed seductively and started pouting.  
“I’m seducing you, D” Wally said like it was obvious. I mean, there are lit candles and rose petals scattered everywhere, kind of obvious don’t you think. Dick rolled his eyes and stepped further into the room and towards the bed, shutting the door behind him.

“No, I asked why you are trying to seduce me.” He clarified, crossing his arms.  
“Do I need a reason to seduce my own boyfriend?” Wally countered, miffed that this was not working. Dick raised an eyebrow at that.  
“And you’re not just scared of my family?” The redhead visibly began to sweat as he sat up on the bed.  
“Ok, I might be, justifiably, unnerved by them, but no. That’s not it.” The ebony clearly doubted that but let it go and snorted.  
“Well, I have to go somewhere, just came here to get something.” Dick walked to the bed and grabbed something from the bedside table. “Maybe ask me to go to the movies, that might seduce me.” Dick giggled, he leaned over to Wally, pecked his lips, and walked out.  
Watching after him, Wally groaned and flopped on his back. “Last time I listen to Jason’s advice.” He looked over to the bedside table and glared at the small box that was in it. Wally sighed and rolled over. “Might just take him up for the movie date and ask him after it.”


	28. 28. Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick is 25 and Wally is 27.

“You should go sleep, Wally. You’ve been awake for god knows how long.” Dick looked over at the redhead, worry clear on his face. Wally huffed and gave Dick a hard look.  
“Funny that you say that to me, D.” He gestured around the room. “But no. How am I supposed to sleep when my lover and best friend is in the hospital because he was tired on duty and got shoot in the end!” Wally glared at his boyfriend, but Dick can see the worry and fear clear as day in his green eyes.  
“I get it-” “Oh, do you now?” Dick looked pleadingly at him which Wally rolled his eyes at but backed down. “You were worried and, admittedly, I shouldn’t have exhaust myself like that. You’re worried and scared for my life, as you should and have right to, but I can take care of myself.” He reassured, but Wally didn’t look reassured though.  
He gave a tired sigh and slouched in the hospital chair besides Dick’s bed. “We could have avoided this entire situation if you’d only take care of yourself. I’m just-,“ Running a hand through his hair, tense and stressed. “I’m scared. Scared for you. Scared for your life. Scared that you die. Scared that-…you leave me.” Wally ran his hands over his face and rubbed his eyes.  
Dick looked owlishly at his partner. He wasn’t aware that he thought of it like that. Frowning and thinking back to his behaviour, he mentally beat himself up. No wonder Wally was so persistent about him taking care of himself. He was such a dick. He had been blind to his fears and got offended when Wally told him to rest, to take care. This wasn’t just about him anymore: he had people that depend on him, but also people who he could depend on, and he was ignorant for ignoring that.  
Looking over to Wally, Dick could see how worn out the other was. How…defeated. He probably expects Dick to object his claims and, realizing to his own hurt, he probably would’ve in normal circumstances.  
“Wally…” The speedster, much to Dick’s dismay, sank into himself. “-you’re right.” Shocked, Wally looked up into the blue eyes of his boyfriend. “I’m reckless, I’m not going to deny that, and you’ve all the right to worry about me, I’m just a stubborn dick who can’t see over his own pride.” Dick reached his hand towards Wally. “And I hope you can forgive my stupidity and how dickish I’ve acted the last years.”  
Looking at Dick and down at his outstretched hand, Wally began to chuckle. “I’ve forgiven you for every dickish thing you’ve done the last years, I can do it once more. Probably shouldn’t but you know. You make me go crazy.” He winked flirty and made Dick giggled.  
Wally laughed and took Dick’s hand, who pulled him towards himself and kissed him. “Careful of what you say, or I might just marry you on the spot.”  
“Well, hopefully you do, because I didn’t panic over proposing to you for months only to not marry you.” Dick glared amused at Wally. “And yet I was the one who proposed.” Wally waved dismissively. “Details, details.”  
Pausing and looking at each other, both burst into laughter.

They might have a happily ever after, after all!


	29. 29. Karaoke night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Swearing  
> Dick is 25 and Wally is 27.

“Fuck. Fuck no. Fuck this. Fuck me. Fuck you. Fuck all of this.” Dick stood up from the couch and paced around. Wally, who sat passively on the couch, wasn’t a big help and laughing his ass off.  
“Wha-haha-What did you say?” The acrobat turned to the speedster and glared with the hatred of 10 Batmen combined. “Fuck you.” The redhead giggle as he desperately gasped for air. “Be-he-he-fore that?”  
“I refuse,” the ebony threw his arms into the air. “-to participate in this shitshow of a date night!” Having been somewhat successful at calming down, Wally patted the couch beside him. Dick huffed and, reluctantly, sat down.  
“Babe, calm down. It’s just a song.” Dick glared. “It’S jUsT a SoNg.” He mocked, only making Wally burst out into giggles.  
“I don’t sound like that!” Wally, through his laughter, weakly defended. “Yes, you do!” Dick pouted and sulked as Wally continued to laugh.  
Wally finally got some control again and nudged the bird. “Just one song, please? For me?” Wally batted his eyes and made puppy eyes. Dick glared back, but eventually gave up and nodded. He was too tired for this shit.  
Wally whooped as Dick stood up and walked up to the TV and picked up the microphone to the Karaoke Game Wally had set up minutes ago.  
“So which song am I gonna sing?” Humming, Wally thought for a moment before saying, “Fuck you.”  
“What?” Dick looked at Wally incredulous. The redhead noticed his mistake and hurriedly added. “I mean the SONG! Fuck you by Lily Allen.” The ebony looked unsure but set it up anyway.  
The music started to play, and Dick prepared himself. 

Look inside  
Look inside your tiny mind  
Now look a bit harder  
'Cause we're so uninspired  
So sick and tired of all the hatred you harbor

As Dick sang, Wally was captivated by Dick’s voice, like every other time the acrobat sang. Sue him, Dick’s voice was nice. 

So you say  
It's not okay to be gay  
Well, I think you're just evil  
You're just some racist who can't tie my laces  
Your point of view is medieval  
How Dick’s sang it was sassy which Wally loved.  
Fuck you (fuck you)  
Fuck you very, very much  
'Cause we hate what you do  
And we hate your whole crew  
So, please don't stay in touch  
Fuck you (fuck you)  
Fuck you very, very much  
'Cause your words don't translate  
And it's getting quite late  
So, please don't stay in touch

By this point even Dick himself was getting into singing and sang with a bit more vigour.

Do you get  
Do you get a little kick out of being small-minded?  
You want to be like your father  
It's approval you're after  
Well, that's not how you find it  
Do you  
Do you really enjoy living a life that's so hateful?  
'Cause there's a hole where your soul should be  
You're losing control a bit  
And it's really distasteful  
Fuck you (fuck you)  
Fuck you very, very much  
'Cause we hate what you do  
And we hate your whole crew  
So, please don't stay in touch

Wally watched how Dick slowly lost himself to the music and, if you asked him, it was beautiful.

Fuck you (fuck you)  
Fuck you very, very much  
'Cause your words don't translate  
And it's getting quite late  
So, please don't stay in touch  
Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you  
Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you  
Fuck you  
You say  
You think we need to go to war  
Well, you're already in one  
'Cause it's people like you that need to get slew  
No one wants your opinion

The speedster stood up and approached the bird, who noticed that but ignored him in favour of singing.

Fuck you (fuck you)  
Fuck you very, very much  
'Cause we hate what you do  
And we hate your whole crew  
So, please don't stay in touch  
Fuck you (fuck you)  
Fuck you very, very much  
'Cause your words don't translate  
And it's getting quite late  
So, please don't stay in touch  
Fuck you (fuck you)  
Fuck you (fuck you)  
Fuck you (fuck you)  
Fuck you (fuck you)  
Fuck you (fuck you)

Once the song was done and Dick was finished, his lips were captured by lips. “We should do this more often.”


	30. 30. DO WHAT YOU WANT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you refer to someone as a wally, you think that they are stupid or foolish.
> 
> Whatever Age you think would fit.

Stretching, Dick grunted before relaxing again and got up from his chair, he did enough for today and was getting hungry. Walking out of his room, he headed into the kitchen and looked around for something to eat. He opened the fridge when there was a whoosh and a speedster sitting on the counter near him. “Hi, D.” Wally greeted and smiled at him expectantly.   
Right…Wally was supposed to come over today so they can hang out since they hadn‘t had the chance for a while.

Dick didn’t react to Wally’s sudden appearance, long since used to it. “Hey.” Wally looked at Dick for a moment before jumping down from the counter and looking over Dick’s shoulder into the fridge. “Whatcha looking at, Birdy?”  
“Something to eat.” They both stood there for a few seconds before Dick took out a bowl of grapes, closed the fridge and jumped up on the counter and sat down on the same spot the redhead sat moments before.  
Wally didn’t let it bug him and simply sat down beside the ebony and stole a few grapes from the younger.

The best friends sat in comfortable silence, sometimes it was nice to just be with someone without having to fill the silence.  
Surprisingly it was Dick who broke the silence first with this…particular sentence: “If you refer to someone as a wally, you imply that they are stupid or foolish.”  
“Wha-,” Wally’s head snapped to Dick and he looked incredulous at the acrobat. “Where did you get that from?” Dick shrugged and plopped another grape into his mouth.  
“Read it somewhere.” He swallowed and picked up another grape and checked it out. “It’s funny.” The speedster looked puzzled at Dick, who elaborated. “My name is Dick, which is an insult, and your name is Wally, which also can be an insult.” He glanced up at Wally and smirked. “We’re a match made in heaven, huh?”

Wally froze, thinking about what Dick had said, and burst out into laughter. “Yup, match made in heaven.” Wally threw an arm over Dick’s shoulder and pulled him closer. “Nobody can stand against us. Us, the Insulted.” That made Dick crack and burst into giggles.

“You’re such a wally!” “And you’re a dick!”


End file.
